La azotea
by Gabrys
Summary: arriba de la azotea, se convirtió en su lugar especialf ue donde se enamoro, es donde lo empezó a amar.. una canción que acelera su corazón. Están enamorados y en la azotea... sellan su amor, con un beso y una flor.


_Arriba de la azotea, la vista es espectacular..._

_arriba de la azotea, se convirtió en su lugar especial..._

_fue donde se enamoro, es donde lo empezó a amar..._

Hilary subía las gradas para la azotea, era su lugar especial, no había ruido, lleno de paz, solitario y nadie, a excepción de sus amigas que rara vez lo hacían, iban ahí... dejo caer su mochila mientras se acercaba a ver el panorama que le ofrecían podía ver toda la escuela, ahí estaba la piscina, la cafetería, la biblioteca, el parqueo, el gimnasio y el campo de fútbol, era ese el lugar que más observaba, siempre a las 2pm el equipo de la escuela entrenaba, ella no era como el grupo de locas "fans",pues así se hacían llamar, que se encontraban ahí con ellos, gritándoles como locas.

¡No! ella no era así, por algo tenía 17 años ¿o no?. Prefería verlos desde la azotea, veía al capitán del equipo al más deseado, por el cual toda chica se volvía tonta o moría por él. Menos ella y sus amigas... podía ser sexy, serio y mejor jugador, Kai Hiwatari... si había caído totalmente enamo... sacudió su cabeza. Podía asegurar que él ni siquiera sabía que existía, se maldecía por caer en el amor de un imposible como una estrella, inalcanzable. Miro su reloj era las 3:30 rápido pasaba el tiempo con solo verlo de lejos, recogió su mochila, bajo rápido pues debía encontrarse con sus amigas en unos minutos...

_Desde abajo se ve la azotea,_

_desde abajo la vea a ella..._

_la ve caminar, la ve saludar,_

_la ve con sus amigas, el se va a enamorar..._

La practica termino, todos se van a duchar... Kai lo que más odia es ver a esa locas que no lo dejan entrenas un poco más, bufando se encamina a los vestidores más en su camino la ve a ella, a esa joven que es la única a la que considera normal, la única que no se lanzaba a él, Hilary Tachibana iba saliendo del edificio con su mochila en su hombro... le gustaba su forma de ser única y especial... ahí la esperan sus amigas Vera, Salima, Elioth y Aiden no despego su vista de ella en ningun momento.

Eran de grupos diferentes, él un popular y jugador, ella una skate y nerd, una skate´rds como las llamaban. _"Que rara personalidad"_ pensó era la única de su grupo y de la escuela (mujer) que usaba skate, la vio alejarse y volvió a retomar su camino a los vestidores.

_En la azotea se siente el viento soplar..._

_La azotea sin saber los dos es su lugar especial..._

Kai, se recostó en la sombra de la azotea, no tuvo una clase y si tenía tiempo libre prefería estar ahí, nadie subía, estaba solo, era mejor eso a estar con sus amigos coqueteando con las locas, miro a su reloj eran las 8:30 de la mañana, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza cerro los ojos disfrutando del silencio... sin embargo el ruido de un silbato no lo dejo descansr, molesto se acero a la orilla para ver...

El equipo de natación de mujeres entrenaba, Hilary se encontraba ahí, era sustituta y a ella no le importaba, pero había algo que fastidiaba a Kai y eso era ver a los hombres ahí tratando de llamar su atención... entre ellos estaban sus compañeros de equipo. Gruño.. ya se lo iban a pagar en el entrenamiento

_La inspiración te llega sin esperarla_

_Una canción debes de dedicarla_

Hilary llevaba un cuaderno en mano, buscando a sus amigas, era la hora en que todos estaban en la cafetería, pero ninguna de ellas comía ahí... lo hacían en cualquier parte, sin embargo se le perdieron, frunciendo el ceño retomo el camino hacia su lugar especial encontrándose en el camino a su querido grupo de amigas, jalándolas de la mano se las llevo. Ellas sabían ya a donde iban, en donde se mantenía casi siempre, la azotea. Se estaban acercando faltaba poco para salir a recibir ese aire y sol que les regalaba el lugar

Kai escucho ruido, voces y risas de mujeres que se acercaban pareció reconocer la voz de una de ellas, pero era imposible, cuando las escucho salir, se escondió detrás de la puerta... no quería que lo vieran, que tal si eran una de esas locas que no lo dejaban ni respirar

Hilary sonreía, estaba segura que a sus amigas les encantaría y así era, escucharon como canto su nueva canción... era una muy buena compositora

-¿Enserió?- dijo Salima, quien no podía creer que su amiga, ahí en la azotea tuviera inspiración.

-Si- contesto- venir aquí me inspira

-Hill´s phill´s, eres la mejor compositora- hablo Vera mientras mordía una manzana

-Oye, ya dinos quien es tu inspiración?- pregunto Elioth sonriendo.

-Alguien que es mi musa- dijo simplemente sin dar más detalles

-Hey chicas, dentro de poco sonara la campana para el siguiente periodo, vamos- Aiden les ordeno y nunca la contradesian... Hilary se quedo de último, viendo hacía el cielo y sonriendo ella tenía su propia musa, su inspiración.

-Es para ti- murmuro a la nada y siguió a las demás

_Toda una punk, toda una nerd_

_presidenta escolar y una cantante es_

_ella es inteligente, ella es diferente_

En la clase de matemáticas, todos están aburridos, el profesor trata de explicar o se esforzaba para que le entendieran pero era en vano, hasta él se sentía aburrido, paro por un momento para tomarse un descanso y dárselos también a sus alumnos, el silencio abundo, ni hablar querían, el silencio los inundo, la pereza se esparció por la clase. Kai enterró su rostro en el escritorio el día no podía ser más aburrido, además su mente estaba en cierta castaña, preguntándose porque no estaba en su misma clase, se alegro de saber que hasta el profesor se sentía aburrido para parar su clase. Él siempre ponía atención pero hoy no...

Que aburridas eran ls clases de matemáticas o solamente era el día, tocaron a la puerta, entrando una alumna

-Buenos días profesor Hatoshi

-Aburrido día, diría yo- contesto

-Me doy cuenta- murmuro

Kai, la identifico por ser una de las amigas de Hilary, además de que a Tala le atraía.

-El director, solicita de la presencia de la presidenta...

-Señorita Tachibana- llamo el profesor- puede ir...

Desde la esquina cerca de las ventanas, lado opuesto de Kai, la castaña se levanto de su asiento cogiendo su mochila y saliendo del salón, adivinando que había algo oculto en la sonrisa de Vera...

Estaban en la misma clase y no lo sabía, que estupidez el no haberla notado antes, perdió el tiempo "estudiando" en vez de mirar hacía los lados. Golepo su cabeza en el escritorio varias veces...

_La clase de teatro le ha dado un papel_

l_o desteta y nada puede hacer_

_se ha hecho una apuesta que se va a perder_

_y al pagarla... de todo puede suceder._

En estos momentos era cuando más odiaba ser el capitán y al profesor de teatro por su ridícula obra, pero más que nada detestaba el hecho de que por una castaña su concentración halla fallado, haciendo que su tiro fuera a parar a las ventanas de la oficina del director una pesadilla, ahora soportaba a todas las mujeres que participaban por el papel estelar... más si seguía así golpearía a la proxima

Hilary era arrastrada por sus amigas al salón del teatro debía pagar... las cinco habían hablado con el director una semana atrás, tratando de convencerlo para que su banda tocara en el próximo baile de la escuela y por la influencia de la presidenta estudiantil del último año podrían lograrlo.

Así que apostaron 4 contra 1, si no lo convencían ellas harían lo que la castaña quisiera, sin embargo todo favoreció a las cuatro, el director acepto a la primera y Hilary tenía que pagar su deuda

Así que ahora era arrastrada a hacer su pago, el cual era...

-No podía ser otra cosa- decía haciendo berrinche

-Una apuesta es una apuesta- dijo Elioth

-Pero- empezó de nuevo a quejarse- ¿la obra?

-¿porque te quejas?- hablo Salima- si tu musa es el actor principal

-Son unas metiches- les dijo...pues esa misma mañana se enteraron sobre el enamoramiento hacía Kai y les pareció lo más loco y lindo que le podía pasar a su amiga

-Ya cállate- dijo Vera

-y camina- ordeno Aiden y a ella nadie la contradecía

Ya no había más mujeres para audicionar y hasta el profesor se sentía cansado de solo saber que debía elegir a la mejor, más se llevo una sorpresa al ver entrar en el escenario a la joven que vestía unos jeans cortos pegados negros con una cadena colgando, converse negros, una franela de color rojo con la imagen de la banda Sex pistol (me gusta su música), la mejor alumna, rara, pero que nunca participo en ninguna obra.

La empujaron con su libreto en mano y se quedaron detrás para asegurarse de que no escapara...

-Es raro verla aquí señorita Tachibana- comento el profesor- pero aún tengo unos minutos, señor Hiwatari, ya sabe que pagina, adelante.

Kai solo asintió, con solo verla se volvía tonto... busco la pagina que era y empezó a recitar su parte...

Trago en seco cuando vio que pronto le tocaría a ella... volteo a ver a sus compañeras que la alentaban a que siguiera adelante. No diría el parlamento de la obra que era, esa era la apuesta... cerro el libreto, lo tiro dejando confundido a Kai y al profesor...

"Yo aquí me quedaré. ¡Esposo mío! Mas ¿qué veo? Una copa tiene  
>en las manos."<p>

"_ese no es el libro"_ pensó Kai "Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! no me dejó ni una gota que beber. Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará."

Kai se pregunto si se había confundido de obra, le tomo del cuello jalándolo y uniendo sus labios para un beso que empezó sin ser correspondido y tímido a uno profundo y excitante

-Señorita Tachibana- el grito del profesor, los hizo romper el contacto labial- Esto no es Romeo y Julieta es Otelo

Hilary se mordió el labio por el regaño... Kai aún estaba sorprendido- Lo siento- se disculpo- pero creo que me confundí de obra no era esta a la que iba a audicionar- y con una sonrisa par el profesor salio del lugar con sus amigas rápido.

Kai la siguió pues quería preguntar si el beso fue real o no, las alcanzo y las escucho hablando;

-Creí que no lo harías- exclamo Vera

-Hill´s phill´s me sorprendes- dijo Salima

-La apuesta fue pagada Hill´s- dijo Elioth

_"¿Apuesta?"_ Kai, no podía creer que ella fuera así _"Solamente fue una maldita apuesta a costa mía... creí que era diferente pero es igual a las demás"_

_Un error cometió, producto de una confusión_

_Pero el daño esta hecho, y no hubo perdón_

-¿Quieres apostar?- pregunto Tala

-O el gran Kai Hiwatari tiene miedo- dijo Bryan

-Apostemos- dijo decidido

-De acuerdo- dijo Bryan, el sería el arbitro

-Entonces debes besar a cualquier chica y decirles que fue una apuesta, si no lo haces me pagas 500 y si lo haces yo te los doy-

Decidido camino hacía un grupo de porristas que estaban riendo, pero cambio su rumbo cuando vio al grupo de las skate´rds, en donde se encontraba la castaña, no besaría a Vera pues según Tala era de él, Elioth de Bryan, así que por que quebrarse la cabeza en decidir si sabía a quien besaría, le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Se levanto para estirarse cuando sintió un jalón en su brazo y unos labios estampándose en los de ella.. los que estaban alrededor miraban boquiabiertos, su lengua pidió acceso y ella accedió a dárselo al ver quien era el dueño de esos labios.

Al separarse por falta de aire, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa que se disipo con las crueles palabras de él.

-Lo tienes Tala, la bese por una apuesta- dijo cuando tuvo al pelirrojo a la par.

-Aquí esta lo que apostamos- dijo no muy seguro de él, si hubiera tenido que hacer lo que hizo Kai, besar a Hilary y verle el rostro destrozado se sentiría mu mal, supo que la habían lastimado.

Bryan, no supo que hacer, ese dolor en sus ojos lo destrozo, pero quien se alegraría del dolor de su hermana gemela.

Los observadores, no rieron, ni nada por estilo, más bien sintieron lastima por ella, la conocían y a pesar de su vestimenta era muy buena y ayudaba a todos.

Cogió su mochila, sus ojos brillaban por lagrimas que querían salir, les dio una última mirada y se alejo de ellos, caminando lentamente... Vela, Salima y Elioth los miraron reprobatoriamente y la siguieron. Aiden, que era siempre la sería, la que actuaba como la mamá según sus amigas, estaba decepcionada lastimaron a su mejor amiga, a la más alegre y al mismo tiempo mandona.

-¿Una apuesta?- se sentía la molestia en su voz, pero no como le afectaba-creí que ustedes tres eran diferentes con las personas, idiotas.

-Aiden, escucha

-Cállate, Tala- le corto

-Solo le pague con la misma moneda

-¿de que hablas?

-Ella me beso por una apuesta- Tala y Bryan se quedaron fuera de la conversación, pues no sabían de que hablaban

-¿Apuesta?-pregunto incredula

-En la audición de ayer.

-Kai eres un idiota- ahora si demostraba todo su enojo- la apuesta hicimos y ella perdió, fue audicionar para la obra pero diciendo otro libreto... y lo del beso no entraba ahí, eso fue ya de ella- depcionada tomo su mochila, murmurando y alejándose- no puedo creer que tu seas su musa.

"Su musa" la palabra se grabo en su cabeza, recordó que en la azotea ella hablo de alguien que era su inspiración "Es para ti" se sintió mal, como un balde de agua fría cayéndole tal vez mucho peor. La había regado, se quedo ahí parado con Tala a la par, mientras Bryan iba a buscar a su hermana.

_En la azotea su dolor saco,_

_en la azotea lagrimas derramo_

_ni el sol o mas la calmo, nada se resolvió._

En silencio lloraba lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, nublandole la vista al panorama que le ofrecía la azotea, sus amigas sentadas le daban el espacio para que se desahogara, la escuela ya había terminado y ellas aún no salían, el lugar estaba en completo silencio y el viento consolaba a la castaña, el ambiente era desolador. Incluso Bryan que esperaba a fuera de la escuela lo sentía. Se molesto con Kai por llegar a pensar que su gemela lo besaría por una tonta apuesta.

_El amor era tan duro_

_Un baile bajo la luz de la luna,_

_una canción que acelera su corazón._

_Están enamorados y en la azotea..._

_sellan su amor, con un beso y una flor._

Era la noche del baile, las parejas entras al salón que estaba lleno, son pocos lo que no tienen pareja y muy únicos a los que obligaron a ir, Kai. Tala y Bryan tenían esperanzas de que Vera y Elioth los perdonaran y les hablaran. Pero las cinco chicas no tenían pareja pues era la banda que tocaría en el baile, su ritmo fue pegajoso y coreado por los alumnos.

Sin embargo llego el momento del baile lento y otra banda... Aiden y Salima se adentraron entre las personas para conseguir pareja. Vera se acerco a tomar un poco de ponche encontrándose al pelirrojo que pedía hablar con ella, ya todo estaba perdonado pero ella quería ver hasta donde llegaría él para que le dirigiera la palabra. Elioth había seguido a Hilary hasta las escaleras que conducían a la azotea pero le pidió espació y soledad, así que se quedo en las escaleras, Bryan la siguió también extrañaba las conversaciones que tenían los dos sobre el mejor futbolista, Messi, Ronaldo y Puyol para él, para ella Etooh, Cristiano Ronaldo y Ballack, mejores y guapos, no fue difícil su reconciliación.

Kai llevaba ausente una hora, estaba en una esquina sentado en la oscuridad, nunca creyó que sufriría de amor... pasos se acercaban, era ruido de tacones... vislumbro una cabellera castaña que iba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, la reconoció con su vestido negro con morado(les dejo a la imaginación el estilo) colores que la hacían brillar bajo la luz de la luna, se levanto caminando hacía ella, la tomo desprevenida y la beso. Hilary lo aparto suave después de corresponderle, ya no quería más daño, ya no quería más dolor.

-Suficiente de apuestas- murmuro- ya lo has dejado claro, enfrente de la tercera parte del último año. Ya ganaste. BASTA- le dolía que ella siguiera pensando que era una apuesta.

-No es una apuesta- su voz fuerte, la hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Deja de jugar- se iba a ir y la detuvo

-Siempre quise hacerlo- la acerco a él- besarte- la abrazo apretándola suave contra su pecho- solo a ti...- por su tono podía jurara que no era de los que decían sus sentimientos en voz alta y escuchaba su corazón latir rápido

-Ka- se aparto d su pecho pero no de sus brazos- Te amo- si no le correspondía pues no importaba lo diría- me enamore de ti, aquí en la azotea. Todos lo días venía para verte entrenar o con tus amigos, pero tu nunca me notaste- su voz empezó a disminuir

-Mi lugar favorito, siempre ha sido la azotea, desde aquí te vi por primera vez, empezó una atracción por ti porque eras diferente, eres diferente y no como esas locas que me atosigaban... Aquí fue donde- hizo una pausa- descubrí que te amo, aquí descubrí que te amaba- Hilary la miro sorprendida- me enamore de ti, viéndote desde aquí, la azotea.

Sus miradas se conectaron, la luz de la luna los ilumino, la melodía llegaba a ellos, la tomo por la cintura y la invito a bailar al son lento con movimientos suaves, sonriendo.

El ambiente se lleno de amor. Aiden vio a sus amigas, ellas eran felices. Vera callo con un beso a Tala y sus incoherencias, Bryan le dio a entender a Elioth que él era mucho más guapo y sexy que ese tal Cristiano Ronaldo y se lo demostró... Y la canción que sonaba era perfecta en el momento perfecto.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
><em>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<em>  
><em>Lift your auburn hair<em>  
><em>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<em>  
><em>Silver moon's sparkling<em>

_-_¿quieres ser mi novia?

_So kiss me_

_-_Si- murmuro

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
><em>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<em>  
><em>Lift your auburn hair<em>  
><em>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<em>  
><em>Silver moon's sparkling<em>  
><em>So kiss me<em>

_So kiss me_

__La azotea se volvió su lugar favorito.

La azotea fue testigo de su amor.

Arriba la luna ilumino la azotea, destellando sus besos.


End file.
